Not So Big Feet
by Potato Fairy
Summary: Tag to Big Feet, inspired by the promo. This is why wesen don't like cameras. Poor Monroe.
1. Chapter 1: Not So Big Feet

**Title: Not So Big Feet**

**Warnings: None**

**Disclaimer: Grimm is not mine**

**Characters & Pairings: Monroe, Nick, Hank, Rosalee, Robin, and mentions of Barry, Roddy, Charlotte, Holly, and Bud**

**AN: This is why wesen don't like cameras. Just a silly little story inspired by the promo for Big Feet. Has Rosalee and a bunch of other minor characters because they're awesome.**

Monroe sped away into the woods, swearing loudly. Hank had seen him. Hank had taken a picture of him.

Nick was going to kill him.

**lol**

It was way, _way_too early. Nick groaned as he pulled another report toward him, wishing desperately for coffee. And sleep. Stupid paperwork. Why did he have to be up at five in the morning to file reports?

Just as Nick was about to quite literally die of boredom, Hank came careening around the corner (and definitely NOT running into the wall in the process. Hank Griffin was a professional police detective. He did NOT run into things), and skidded to a stop in front of Nick's desk, panting loudly and clutching what seemed to be a picture. Nick raised an eyebrow.

"Bigfoot!" Hank sputtered, "I saw...got a PICTURE...of...of BIGFOOT!"

Nick took the picture from Hank and peered at it doubtfully. He paled.

It really was a beautiful picture, nice and sharp. What it really, _really_wasn't, though, was Bigfoot.

It was, in fact, a picture of a blutbad.

A Weider blutbad, to be exact.

**lol**

Monroe scowled, staring into the beautiful little watch he was trying to fix. Almost there, just push on this...and twist this a little more...

_KNOCK KNOCK._

Monroe jumped about a foot into the air, and then quickly checked the damage on his clock. Ugh, perfect. That would take hours to fix. Dumb, obnoxious Grimm.  
Monroe sighed and went to open the door, giving Nick an irritable look. The younger man was holding what appeared to be a newspaper and giving Monroe his deluxe I-Am-A-Grimm-And-I-Shall-Kill-You-With-One-Of-My-Sharp-Pointy-Objects glare. He held up the newspaper, revealing the story on the first page. Monroe frowned and leaned over to read the headline. _"BIGFOOT SIGHTING IN PORTLAND. FIRST EVER CLEAR PHOTO TAKEN BY LOCAL COP."  
_  
Monroe looked up at Nick and raised his eyebrows.

"Take a look at the picture, Monroe," Nick said sweetly.

Monroe suddenly found himself looking at an extremely interesting picture. Of himself. Nice and hairy and growly and fang-y. Lovely.

**lol**

Monroe's phone rang, causing him to ruin yet another clock. He growled angrily, only to stop abruptly when he saw the number. "Hello?"

"Hi," Rosalee said, "Did you, um, see the paper today? There's a...uh...a VERY interesting story on the first page."

Monroe sighed. Rosalee was most definitely laughing at him.  
**  
lol**

Nick started violently as his phone started ringing off the hook again. "What now?"

He'd already gotten calls from Barry, Roddy, Charlotte, Holly, and even Bud, all about that ridiculous newspaper article. He answered the phone.

"Hello? Nick?"

Robin. She didn't even know Monroe. Unbelievable.

"Some poor blutbad is in the newspaper. They think he's Bigfoot," Robin giggled.

Nick groaned.

It was going to be a long night.

**lol**

It actually happened about six months after the Incident Never To Be Spoken Of Again. Circumstances were, well, strange (nothing new there), and they didn't really have much of a choice.

They finally told Hank.

"So you see, all the Grimm fairy tales, they weren't fairy tales. They were records. Diary entries. Monroe...?"

Monroe nodded briefly and _woge-ed_, rolling his head slightly. Hank rocketed to his feet, his chair crashing to the floor.

"Bigfoot!"

**AN: I'll have another chapter up soon with more details on said phone calls. Which I'm actually quite proud of. XD**


	2. Chapter 2: Telephone

**Title: Telephone**

**Warnings: none.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grimm and I never will **

**Characters & Pairings: Let's see… Nick, Monroe, Rosalee, Barry, Roddy, Holly, Bud, Charlotte, and Hank. **

**An: Here are the lovely phone calls that finished off poor Nick and Monroe's sanity! I'd like to thank one of my guest reviewers for correcting my spelling on the last chapter… as I've said, I really do not speak German. I fixed it. Anyway, enjoy and please review!**

Monroe's phone rang, causing him to ruin yet another clock. He growled angrily, only to stop abruptly when he saw the number. "Hello?"  
"Hi," Rosalee said, "Did you, um, see the paper today? There's a...uh...a VERY interesting story on the first page."  
Monroe sighed. Rosalee was most definitely laughing at him.

**lol**

Nick glanced at his cell phone as his "Wesen" ringtone started playing. It was Roddy.  
"Hey Nick! You're on speaker, 'kay?"  
"Hi Nick," Barry's muffled voice sounded over the phone.  
"Hello. Do you kids need something?" Nick asked wearily.  
"We have a question," Roddy replied. "Why is Monroe in the newspaper?"  
Nick calmly stood up and began slamming his head into the wall.

**lol**

Monroe stared at his insistently vibrating cell phone, now seriously contemplating smashing it to bits. He picked it up and groaned when he saw Holly's number. "Hello?"  
"Hey Monroe, since when are you Bigfoot? You never told me you were Bigfoot."  
"Oh," Monroe growled, "That."  
"I mean, you're not even a Wildermann. I thought Bigfoot was a Wildermann."

Beep.

"Hello? Monroe?"

"..."

**lol**

Nick snatched up the phone. "WHAT!"  
"Ahh! I'm sorry I'm sorry I didn't mean to I swear I'll never bother you again I have a family please don't kill me I'll never bother you again-"  
Nick moaned and scrubbed a hand across his face.  
"What do you want, Bud?"  
"Well, um, it's just that I was, er, under the impression that your Blutbad friend was definitely not bigfoot, not that I have anything against bigfoot, I don't really, you know what you obviously don't want to be disturbed so I'll just-"

Beeeeeeeep.

Nick put down the phone. "Juliette? Don't bother making dessert! There'll be a gift basket here within the hour!"

**lol**

Monroe frowned. Whose number was that?  
"Hello?"  
"Hello, Monroe? This is Charlotte."  
Monroe blinked in surprise. "Oh, um, hello Charlotte."  
"Now Monroe, what's this I hear about you being Bigfoot?"

**lol**

Nick started violently as his phone started ringing off the hook again. "What now?"  
He answered the phone.  
"Hello? Nick?"  
Robin. She didn't even know Monroe. Unbelievable.  
"Some poor blutbad is in the newspaper. They think he's Bigfoot," Robin giggled.

Nick groaned.

It was going to be a long night.

A very long night.

**lol**

Nick slammed his finger into the button. "ALRIGHT, I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE. MONROE IS NOT BIGFOOT! _I AM DONE TALKING ABOUT THIS!_"

"Wait, _WHAT_? Nick, are you okay? You were supposed to be at the precinct a half hour ago."

"..."

"Hello?"

"..."

"Nick?"

"You know what Hank, I have a migraine. I'm calling in sick today."

"Oh. Ok. I just thought you'd want to know about Bigfoot."

**AN: Annnnd there we go. Which one was your favorite?**


End file.
